Street Fighter Generations
by aburameclanhead
Summary: A story centered around the young fighters trying to make a name for themselves among the legends. But with the appearance of a new rival, will they be dragged into obscurity, or soar to greater heights than ever before?
1. Chapter 1

In small town in Japan, on the roof of an old, run down dojo, Dan Hibiki sulked over his lack of students while doing his best to fix the roof. "I can't believe I forgot to put the address in the commercial! So stupid!" Suddenly, he smashed his thumb with the hammer, "Yeowww!" he screamed before falling backwards off of the roof. He landed on his chin, resulting in the world's most painful headstand. When he opened his eyes, he saw a pair of sneakers.

"Ummm, Dan Hibiki?"

Dan quickly stood up and dusted off. He looked at the owner of the sneakers. It was a scrawny young asian man around 15 or 16 years old, with short black hair, green eyes, wearing a lime green t-shirt, and denim jeans with holes torn in the knees.

"Ah! Another adoring fan looking for an autograph." he pulled out a pen, "I'd be happy to..."

"No actually I uh..." the boy started but Dan had already become upset and started back inside.

"Wait, I came to learn at your dojo!" he called out, Dan stopped and disappeared, suddenly reappearing in front of the young man, startling him.

"Ah, well why didn't you say so? Come in, come in!" he started dragging the boy inside the dojo.

The two sat in the floor at a small table, "Tea?" Dan offered happily, holding out a cup of hot tea.

"Thank you sir," he took the cup and sipped, slightly choking from the terrible taste.

"So what's your name kid?" Dan asked as he poured himself a cup.

He set down the cup, "Chao,"

"So, what made you want to learn the supreme style of Saikyo-ryu?" Dan laughed loudly and stuck out his chest.

He got up, walked over to Dan's side of the table and bowed, "I saw you in the last world warrior tournament on t.v. and knew that I had to learn from you! I've spent the last two months looking all over Japan for your dojo because nobody could tell me where it was,"

Dan's eye's began to water and he placed a hand on Chao's shoulder, "You went through all that trouble to learn from me? Of course I'll teach you!" he stood up, "Starting tomorrow, I am YOUR MASTER!"

Chao looked on with starstruck eyes. In his mind, he was the luckiest boy in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Hibiki Dojo, Dan and Chao were both collapsed on the floor, which was full of holes caused by their training, doing their best to catch keep breath. "Chao, you've done well. I've never seen such fast progress. To think, in only three months you've already come this far,"

Chao, now wearing a lime-green gi, struggled to lift his head from the floor, "It's all thanks your teaching Master Hibiki," he strained a smile.

Dan rocked himself into a sitting position. In the short time he'd been teaching Chao, the boy's skill had improved to be able to hold his own in battle against his master for one hour. Dan himself hadn't realized how much of a workout training someone else would be. His own abilities were improving too. Time that he had been spending bored or asleep was now filled with rigorous training and teaching Chao the 'finer points' of Saikyo-Ryu, such as proper taunting. "Eat a lot tonight and go to sleep early. Tomorrow, we're going on a trip to test your progress."

Chao tilted his head, "Where are we going?"

Dan smiled brightly, "America!"

The next day, Dan spent the last of his money on two coach tickets to Miami, Florida.

Upon arrival, Chao was nearly jumping out of his skin with excitement, before his journey to find Master Hibiki, he had never even left his town, and now he was all the way across the world. "So, who's this friend of yours we're going to meet with Master?"

"Haha! Well I don't know if I'd call him a friend. We had the same master and he's more like a rival martial artist."

'Wow,' Chao gulped, 'Someone strong enough to be Master's rival," he had to admit he felt a little intimidated, imagining a shadowed figure (resembling Akuma)

The pair arrived at a fifteen foot fence, "Uh, Master. Shouldn't there be a gate here?"

"Uh, yes, well...It's a...test! Yeah that's it, it's a test on getting through hostile areas without getting caught," Dan lied.

Chao was skeptical but trusted his master, following him over the fence. Not ten seconds after reaching the top they were swarmed with armed guards. The master and student ran as fast as they could, narrowly avoiding the hail of gunfire through dumb-luck.

After two hours straight of running the guards had fallen over from exhaustion, and Dan and Chao came upon a small dojo in a clearing. Inside, they could hear the sounds of someone sparring.

"Ken!" Dan yelled.

Ken Masters and Sean Matsuda poked their heads out of the doorway. "Dan? What are you doing here?" Ken asked.

Dan smirked and crossed his arms, "Well, my apprentice and I wanted to stop bye and..."

Ken sweat-dropped "No, I mean how'd you get past the guards?"

Dan rubbed his finger under his nose and smiled, "You call those wimps guards? Me and Chao here took care of them without lifting a finger," which wasn't totally lying.

Ken blinked, "Chao? Wait, did you call him your apprentice?"

"That's right, he's my student in the art of Saikyo-Ryu!"

Chao bowed to the man with dyed blond hair.

Ken laughed, he had to admit, he kinda felt sorry for the kid, being Dan's student. "So, what did you come here for?"

"Oh yeah!" Dan said, having completely forgotten, "I was wondering if it would be okay for Sean and Chao to spar."

Ken and Chao looked surprised and Sean looked downright insulted. "Why?" Ken asked.

"Because, I want to see how well Chao stacks up to someone his age."

Ken put his hand to his chin and closed his eyes, thinking.

"Master, don't tell me you're actually considering this!" Sean yelled.

It was no secret that Sean practically hated Dan, due to being compared to him constantly for using similar styles and neither being as strong as Ken or Ryu.

Ken looked at Sean, a little annoyed by his student's outburst. "You know what? Sure!" he grinned.

"WHAT?" Sean was nearly knocked on his ass with surprise. "You expect me to fight him?" he pointed at Chao, "The apprentice to that LOSER Hibiki!"

Chao's eye twitched.

"I could take on a hundred, no, a THOUSAND Hibikis at once no problem! He's a joke!" he pleaded with his master, who stood idly bye.

Without warning, Sean felt himself pulled backwards violently. "W-whoa! What the..." he turned and saw Chao dragging him to the sparring arena by his gi's collar.

Chao let go and walked to the other side of the arena and prepared his stance "Nobody insults Master Hibiki and gets away with it."

"You really wanna fight me? Alright, I'll beat you in three seconds flat!" Sean grinned cockily.

"Chao!" Dan called from the sidelines, "Remember ALL your lessons and show that little punk the power of Saikyo-ryu!"

Chao nodded and smiled, leaving his stance, "After this, maybe I'll make you MY student. Master would be a better teacher but I don't think you're worth his time," he mocked in an irritating voice.

This made Sean's face boiling red and caused him to to charge with his improved four strike Tornado Kick.

Chao flipped over Sean, punching the top of his head, and landed.

Sean jumped the moment he landed and attempted a Ryubi Kyaku heel drop, only for his opponent to sidestep it and perform a Kouryuken uppercut, landing a solid blow to his chin and knocking him into the air. Sean landed on his hands and flipped away from Chao.

Chao jumped through the air, doing a flying kick.

Sean jumped and connected all four hits of his Tornado Kick to Chao's face, throwing him.

But Chao managed to get to his feet. "Is that all you've got?" he wiped some blood from his nose, "I got more painful cramps when I was learning to write autographs."

Sean went nuts and charged him again, unleashing an eight hit combo, three of which hit.

Chao countered with a Dan-ku-kyaku, flooring Sean. But while on the floor, he did a fast roll to Chao's feet and used his Dragon Smash Shoryuken, sending Chao falling through the air and was readying to perform the move's second strike when Chao grabbed his arm and used him as a landing cushion. "Hey, you're pretty soft, you'd make a better mattress than a fighter," Chao laughed.

'No way! I won't let him make a fool of me!' he screamed in his head. Sean threw Chao off his back, who quickly moved to the other side of the arena to regroup. He spread his legs far apart, moved his hands to his right side, and charged his ki.

Ken sweat-dropped, "Hey Sean! Not inside, you'll destroy the dojo!" he sighed but then saw Dan was actually afraid. "Dan, what's up?"

"I haven't taught Chao to manipulate ki!" he panicked.

Ken's face became distressed, that meant he couldn't reduced the ki's destructive power on impact, "Sean wait! STOP!"

"Hadou-Burst!" Sean cried, sending the ball of energy at Chao, who tried to block with his forearms.

Chao ended up being blasted off his feet, back into the wall outside of the ring, and dropping to the floor unconscious. The two men rushed over to the younger man, and saw his arms had nasty burns, nothing serious but they'd probably scar.

Ken pulled out his cell-phone and hit speed-dial. "Hello? It's Ken, we need a med-team in the dojo, and bring the burn medicine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chao awoke, feeling like a punching bag. He opened his eyes slightly, the light attacked his eyes and made his throbbing head scream to go back to sleep. He looked around through squinted eyes. The room was big and expensively decorated, like a prince's bedroom, and the bed was more like two king-sized beds side-by-side. He tried to move the covers to sit up but the pain in his arms put a stop to that quickly, "Keeeh!" he cried out as he dropped his arms back onto the bed. Small tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he pouted.

His arms didn't hurt nearly as bad as his pride though. Even after all that training from Master Hibiki, he still failed to defend his teacher's honor.

He was brought out of his self pity by the door opening.

"Chao! You're awake!" Dan yelled happily as he ran to his student's side, "Thank goodness you're okay!"

Chao looked away, unable to face his master.

"Chao? What's wrong?" Dan asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry Master, I wasn't able to defend your honor and brought shame to our dojo," he sulked and stared at the ceiling.

"Forget it!" Dan laughed.

Chao was surprised, "But Master, I..."

"Everyone loses now and then. That was your first match, AND against a way more experienced opponent! You fought better than I ever could have asked, I'm proud of you," he bent down and placed a comforting hand on Chao's shoulder.

Chao blinked several times and his eyes started to water, "Thank you so much Master Hibiki!" he wailed.

Dan's eyes started watering too, he scrunched his face up trying not to cry, "S-stop that right now! Men d-don't cry! Got it?"

"I'm sorry Master, I'm just so happy!" Chao continued to cry.

"So, how's our patient doing?" someone laughed.

They instantly stopped crying and looked at the doorway. There was Ken, smiling. "How are you feeling kid?"

"I'm bruised up a bit but no more than after practice. My arms are what really hurt," Chao managed to sit up slowly.

Ken nodded, "Yeah, I had the doctors do what the could to reduce any scarring, so it won't be too noticeable. You can take off the bandages in a week. Until then don't do anything strenuous. Just light training. Understand?"

Chao nodded, a little disappointed that he couldn't start training again right away. He saw someone behind Dan and Ken, lingering outside the doorway, as if trying to decide whether or not to enter.

Ken noticed and said, "Chao, I think Sean has something to tell you."

Sean slinked in, looking like a child that had broken the t.v.

Ken grabbed Dan by the collar and to him outside and closed the door, "Hey! What are you doing Masters? Leggo!"

Once they were out, Ken let go. "So, why haven't you taught Chao ki manipulation yet?" Ken asked, "He should be able to learn it a his level.

Dan shrugged his shoulders, "It's not like I haven't tried. Whenever I try and explain it, he has no clue what I'm saying. I just can't get through to him but he soaks up everything else I tell him like a sponge."

"Huh," Ken put his hand on his chin, thinking.

After they left there was a long, awkward silence. Sean rubbed the back of his head, thinking about how to say this, "Listen, I uh, wanted to say I'm sorry for blasting you. I got carried away and let my hot-head get the better of me. Master says I've gotta clean the mansion bathrooms for a month, all fifteen of them," he sounded like he was dreading the next month.

Chao looked at him with a serious expression, "I can forgive that, but I **won't** forgive you for insulting my master. I'm going to train harder than ever and when we meet again, I'm gonna win," he grinned.

Sean looked slightly surprised then smirked, "We'll see about that."

The door opened again and Dan and Ken walked in. "So, you guys make up yet?" Ken asked.

"Something like that," they said in unison and then glared at each other.

Ken walked over, "Chao, Dan tells me that you're having some trouble with ki manipulation."

Chao looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"If you want, I could teach you," he offered.

Sean's jaw dropped, "What? I spent 3 years trying to make you train me! Why's he so special?" the Brazilian boy fumed.

"Cause, I'm just going to teach him something basic, not a whole style," Ken answered, "So, how about it?"

Chao was quiet for a moment, "No thanks," this surprised them.

"Why not?" Ken asked.

"I'm a student of Saikyu-Ryu, I refuse to learn from anyone but another Saikyo-Ryu user!" he said with determination.

Dan felt moved by his student's words but then looked down in disappointment, "But I'm the only one who knows it, and I've already tried everything," he groaned, but then, inspiration suddenly hit him, "Wait! There is one other person. They mastered Saikyo-Ryu in only a few days. They can teach you how to manipulate ki."

Chao's jaw dropped, "A few d-days?"

"That's right, and they're a master of ki manipulation. As soon as we reach Japan I can bring you to them." Dan smiled at his own brilliance.

Chao was so excited about this news that the pain in his arms seemed to melt away.

"Well that's good news, I hope your training goes well," Ken smiled.

"Uh, yeah. About that," Dan and Chao rubbed the back of their heads and blushed, "We spent all our money on the plane over here sooo, hehe."

Ken sweat-dropped, he should have expected this.

The next day, after a good night's sleep, the master and student returned to Japan, to search for this master of Saikyo-Ryu.

"Master Hibiki, how are we going to find this person? Do you know where they are?" Chao asked as he followed his sensei, jogging down the long country road.

Dan grinned, "Haha! It just so happens I do! Normally they're wandering around all over Japan, or sometimes even the world, but since the last World Warrior Tournament, they've settled down a bit. Once we find a pay-phone, we can call them and tell them we're coming."

"Um, Master, don't you need money for a pay phone?"

Dan froze in place.

Later, everyone going down the road could see two men sitting by the road, holding a sign that said, "WILL DO MARTIAL ARTS FOR MONEY!"

After two long days however, they trudged into the next town and found a phone. Chao sat patiently as his master called someone, talking to them like an old friend. He tried to imagine what this master of Saikyo-Ry looked like. He imagined a strong, muscular man, covered in battle scars.

"Chao."

Chao jumped as he was snapped out of his day dreaming.

"Come on, we'll find them just in the next city, a few hours ride from here. Those guys over there are heading that way so they offered us a ride in their truck," Dan informed his student.

Chao let out a sigh of relief, that meant no more walking for now at least. He got up from the ground and dusted himself off.

They climbed into the truck and went on their way.

"So, am I really going to learn ki manipulation Master Hibiki?"

"Yes Chao, and then I can teach you the mighty Gadouken!" he laughed.

Chao was practically bouncing in anticipation. "Master, I have just one question."

"Hmmm?"

Did you know this truck was full of chickens!" Chao cried as the road hit a bump, sending them falling around the truck bed and chickens flying everywhere. An egg flew up then dropped on Dan's head, the white running between his eyes.

They reached the city and found the house address Dan had written down. It seemed like a normal house.

'Of course,' Chao thought, 'This master must have moved here to avoid attention, so that they could train in seclusion.'

Dan rang the doorbell...no answer. Again...no answer. So he knocked...no answer. The vein on his head bulged and he got ready to break down the door when it suddenly opened and he did his best to quickly look like he wasn't about to break in. At the door stood a pretty young girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a sailor uniform, training gloves, and a red headband. Chao was instanly smitten.

"Hey Dan! How are you? It's been a while, huh?" she smiled.

Dan laugh heartily, "Yeah, it has. I'm good, I've been busy training my new student,"

"Oh, is this him?" she pointed at Chao, causing him to stiffen up and blush an almost glowing red.

"Yup! Mind if we com in?"

"Oh, not at all, just be careful, my brother likes th\o leave his stuff lying around."

They all sat in the living room, Dan and the girl on the couch, and Chao took the chair on the other side of the small table, still blushing and fidgeting.

She looked over at Chao and smiled, "Hi, my name's Sakura Kasugano! What's yours?"

"C-Chao, Chao Nakashima!" he blurted out nervously.

"So, Dan said you're trying to learn ki manipulation, right?"

"H-hai! And I'd like to get started right away. Where's this master I've been hearing about?" he asked.

Sakura tilted her head, "Master?"

Dan laughed, "Of course, after all, you were the first one I taught!"

"Oh yeah, that," Sakura sweat-dropped.

Chao pointed at Sakura, "You mean she's the one we came here to see?"

"Yup! My first sudent!" Dan smiled proudly, but when he looked over to Chao, he was gone. "Hey, where'd he go?"

Sakura pointed at the corner.

Chao was curled in the fetal position, a cloud of despair and hopelessness surrounded him, "I wish I was never born."

Dan and Sakura walked over. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, trying his best not to make the boys mood worse.

"I thought that I was making such good progress. In three months, I trained with no breaks. Sparred until I felt my muscles ripping. But even after all that, a girl my age, masters the entire style in a few days? What's the point of living?"

"Wow, that's uh... really depressing," Dan said, feeling sorry for him. "But hey, Sakura's a special case!" he waved his arms wildly and smiled.

Chao turned his head, slowly revealing the most sad and pitiful face either fighter had ever seen, "Really?" he sniffled.

"Of course, after all, she's a natural. On a completely different level. The best student I could have asked for!" Dan smiled again in hopes that had done the trick.

Both Dan and Sakura's jaws dropped when a large stone block fell from nowhere, and landed perfectly balanced on Chao's head, reading in big red letters, "Failure!"

Dan opened his mouth to speak again but Sakura stopped him, "Maybe I should handle this." She walked over, knelt down beside Chao and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's not that big of a deal, really. I had already been practicing martial arts for a while and Saikyo was **kinda** like what I had already learned. You probably hadn't had any training before meeting Dan, did you?"

He shook his head.

She laughed, "Well there you go! It normally takes **years **to master a style. I just had a leg up."

Chao looked back at her face, she was completely honest, wearing such an innocent expression, she looked like an angel. He stood up, "Okay, I'm ready to learn."

Dan smiled, "Haha! Leave it to MY student to bounce back like a champion!" the pink-clad master laughed.

Chao and Sakura went to the local park, "Okay! First I'll tell you what to imagine. Close your eyes," Chao did as instructed. "Ki is like a swirling pool of liquid energy at the bottom of your stomach. Now, picture it coming up, through your chest, over your shoulders, and down your arms, coming together between your hands."

Chao tried to do what she told him but wound up with nothing happening. He growled in disappointment, "It's not working."

Sakura sighed, then pressed up behind him and slipped her arms over his, so that her hands rested on the backs of his. "Here, let me show you what it feels like."

Chao's face glowed a shade of red never seen before. He was snapped out of his daydreaming however, when he felt something warm in his stomach. "W-wha?"

"Don't fight it, just let the energy flow out, naturally."

He did as told and relaxed. He felt the power flow out. He felt a warmth between his hands. Looking down, he saw a small, flickering ball of ki.

Chao's face lit up like Christmas. "It's amazing! It's so small and warm, like a little heartbeat."

Sakura smiled at his enthusiasm, she had forgotten how new this must be to him. "Now you try," she moved out of his arms.

He placed his hands a small distance apart and closed his eyes, he imagined the feeling of the ki moving through his body, then gathering in his hands.

"Hey, you're doing it!" Sakura cheered.

Chao looked and she was right! It was smaller than before, but he had done it himself. Chao stared in amazement.

"Alright, now add some more power to it."

He focused as much energy as he could into the ball, causing it to grow slowly, stopping when it grew to the size of a baseball.

Sakura leaned in to admire it, when it started to spark. Suddenly, it exploded violently.

When the smoke cleared, the pair stood, their faces, clothes, and hair burnt black.

Sakura let out a small cough and a puff of smoke followed, "Maybe we should work on stability first."

"Uh huh," Chao nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chao and Sakura were in the park once again. They had been training Chao's ki manipulation for three hours everyday for 5 days. Dan and Chao were living in a tent on the roof of the house, despite the protests of Sakura's parents. Sakura's father hadn't been too thrilled about them "moving in."

Flashback

"You can't stay here." the middle aged man stated as he pushed up his glasses.

"Why not?" Dan and Chao demanded at once.

The vein in his forehead bulged, "It was bad enough when Sakura was traveling all over and we had no clue what kind of trouble she was getting into! I'll drop dead before I let the trouble into my own home!"

"How could we possibly be any trouble?" Dan asked stubbornly.

"Sakura has told me all about you mister Hibiki. You're loud, irresponsible, messy and destructive, and as for you..." he points at Chao, causing him to look around to see who he was pointing at then point at him self.

"Me?"

"Yes you, I absolutely refuse above all other things to allow a teenage boy to live under the same roof as my daughter!"

And that's how Dan and Chao decided to put a tent on the roof.

Sakura's father stood out front, jaw hanging loose, his eyebrow twitching.

His wife walked up, placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled sweetly, "Well you did say they couldn't live **under **the same roof," she chuckled.

End Flashback

Chao had a ki ball in his hand and sweat running down his face.

"Relax Chao, you're doing good," Sakura encouraged him.

He had been holding this ki ball for two minutes, seeing how long he could keep it stable, but he was running out of energy. He let out a sigh of relief as the ball started to shrink before it flickered out.

"Nice. Looks like you finally got stability down pact," Sakura smiled and slapped Chao on the back.

Chao returned the smile and lightly blushed at the praise, "Thank you senpai (senior student)."

The two decided to go home for today and returned to Sakura's house. Sakura went upstairs to take a shower and Chao walked through the living room, where Dan was playing video games with Sakura's little brother.

Dan looked very confident, even though he seemed to be pressing the same buttons over and over, "Gadouken! Gadouken! Gadouken!"

Sakura's brother looked annoyed, but he jumped over Dan's next blast and used his own attack, "Sonic Boom!"

Dan's jaw dropped as his fighter died and he started hanging his head.

"Sakura's brother jumped up on the couch and laughed, "I win! Take that old man!" he pointed at Dan.

The vein on Dan's forehead grew, "OLD MAN? That's it, I demand a rematch!" the two began shouting about 'sore losers' and 'annoying brats'.

Chao laughed and continued to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, pulled out the orange juice, and shook it up before drinking. Suddenly, he was struck on the head, causing him to spit out the juice. He crouched down on the floor and held his aching head. Looking back, he saw Mr. Kasugano standing over him with a shinai (kendo practice sword made by tying bamboo strips together) "No drinking from the carton! It's unsanitary!" he yelled.

"Sorry, you didn't have to hit me," Chao whined before being hit on the head again.

"As log as you are in my house, you will follow my rules! Now clean up this mess!"

Chao grumbled as he took some paper towels and started wiping up the orange juice.

Then Sakura walked in, having already showered and changed out of her uniform/fighting gear and into her casual clothes, a green tank-top with sweat pants. "Come on dad, cut him a break, we've been training all day. He probably would have drank it all himself anyway so it's not unsanitary," she defended Chao.

"Senpai," Chao smiled and started to tear-up.

Mr. Kasugano, however, was not swayed. "It's the principle of the matter. What is the point of rules when no-one follows them?" he adjusted his glasses.

"Okay, just...try to lighten up a bit, okay dad?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

Mr. Kasugano sighed, "Very well, I will try to be more...hospitable...to our...guests."

"Thanks dad," Sakura walked back into the living room.

Chao noticed that he could see her panty-line through her sweatpants and started to blush as his nose started to bleed. Mr. Kasugano noticed and jabbed the tip of the shinai into Chao's rear end causing him to scream and slam his head into the fridge. "Kyaaaa!" he held his head while weeping.

"Don't even think about it!" he shouted, then started sniffing. He plugged his nose and grimaced, "You stink, go outside and hose yourself off!"

Chao walked out, sat on the ground, and took his arms out of the sleeves of his gi, letting it fall around his waist. Next, he took off his blue undershirt and turned the hose on. He didn't notice the people walking down the street giving him weird looks.

A little boy started pointing, "Mommy, what's that weird man doing?"

"Don't stare Keitaro, he's probably homeless," she said, pointing to the tent on the roof.

Chao turned around, saw them and started waving happily.

The woman waved back and smiled, a small tear in the corner of her eye, "So brave for such a young man."


	5. Chapter 5

Chao was once again in the park with Sakura and this time his master came to check out his pupil's progress. "Come on Chao! Blast that ki!" he pumped his fist in the air.

Chao nodded and lowered into the charging stance. Sparks began to appear in his hands as lines of light began to gravitate towards the slowly forming ball of ki.

The ball had reached the size of a softball when Dan walked up smiling. "Alright, now follow my moves exactly," he said as he got into his stance and charged his own ki ball. "Gadouken!" he cried, releasing the ball, which flew roughly five feet and disappeared.

Chao mimicked the motions and released his own attack, "Gadouken!" The blast went roughly three feet before fizzling out and Chao looked exhausted. He fell to his hands and knees and sweat poured of his face.

Dan let out a happy laugh and gave Chao a thumbs up while Sakura shook her head at the easily pleased man.

Sakura handed Chao a towel to wipe off his face, "Looks like one's your limit for that attack. You'll have to work on increasing your endurance."

Chao nodded, "Yes, thank you senpai," Chao got up and dusted himself off. What do we do tomorrow?"

Sakura looked a little guilty, "Sorry Chao, I'm meeting some friends tomorrow. Besides, now that you've got ki manipulation down, you don't need my help anymore." she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh," Chao said disappointedly, but quickly put on a smile, "No problem, Now I can get back to training with master Dan."

Dan put a hand on his shoulder, "That's right, and we're gonna have to make up for lost time, so you're gonna spend all day training from now on instead of three hours!"

"Hai!" Chao agreed as he put on a determined face.

Sakura sweat-dropped as the pairs eyes caught fire.  
><p>

The next day, Chao was woken up at four A.M. by Dan, just like he was in the dojo. "Hurry up and get dressed Chao! Today is when your REAL training continues!" the pink clad warrior yelled as Chao struggled to put on his gi. Chao shivered when he opened the door to the tent, the morning air still had a chill to it, meaning Summer was almost at an end. He and Dan climbed down off of the roof.

"Go to the river, I'll meet you there, I just have to get the training equipment."

"Okay, hurry Master!" Chao replied before running down the street.

After about an hour of waiting by the river, Chao had managed to fall back asleep until he was suddenly awakened by four tires being dropped on the ground near him. He was extremely startled until he saw that it was Dan. "Master? What are these tires for"

"Your endurance training of course! We're going to tie them to your waist and you'll drag them behind you as you run beside the river. Much better than just running!" Dan smirked at his own clever idea.

"But where did you get the tires from?"  
><p>

"Bye dear, I'm off to work," Sakura's father said as he walked out the door in his suit and holding a briefcase.

"Goodbye darling," she waved from the front door.

But when he reached his car it was sitting on four cinder blocks with a note, saying, "I'll bring these back later."

"Gyaaaaa! DAN HIBIKI!"  
><p>

Chao was having trouble pulling the tires, he had made it about fifty feet before having to stop and catch his breath.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" Dan scolded his student.

"I'm...sorry...Master," Chao apologized.

The pair heard something off in the distance. They looked up the hill where the road was and Sakura's father was running down, holding a briefcase, a shinai, and had a face that made the two men scared for their lives. "Hibiki! Nakashima!"

"Kyaaaaa!" the took off as fast as they could, running along the river. Dan ran way faster than Chao because of the tires and Chao began to fall behind, but when he looked back and saw Mr. Kasugano gaining on him, he saw the image of a giant Japanese hell ogre behind him. Chao panicked and ran faster than he had ever ran in his life. He zoomed past Dan and off into the horizon, causing Dan to stop in shock, "C-Chao?" unfortunately for him, Mr. Kasugano had not stopped. Dan looked back and screamed.  
><p>

Dan and Chao where at the river again, this time underneath a bridge with an old broken down car and some kids. Dan's face was covered in bruises and welts and his eye's had almost swollen shut. "Okay, for your next exercise, I want you to punch this as hard as you can!" he announced, patting one of the huge concrete pillars holding up the bridge.

Chao sweat-dropped, "Master, is that really a good idea?"

"Are you questioning your master!"

Chao quickly stood up straight, "N-no master Hibiki!"

"Then get over here and punch this pillar!"

Chao ran at the pillar a and punched the pillar full force, causing a shock wave to spread out through the grass and Dan and all the children watching go silent. He stood there, his fist still pressed against the concrete, completely silent for what seemed like forever before lowering his arm and taking a deep breath and sighing. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain and fell on the ground holding his arm.  
>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

About an hour later Chao was punching the pillar again and again.

"That's it! Left, right, left, right!" Dan chanted. "Great job, work through that pain, that's the way real men do it!" he gave the boy a thumbs up for encouragement.

Chao had been steadily punching the pillar for almost an hour, softly at first but gradually putting more and more force into the strikes.

"Alright, I think that's enough of that. What should we try next?" Dan pondered as he placed a hand on his chin.

The spot Chao had been punching was lightly stained red. He looked down at his knuckles and the skin was all torn up.

Dan noticed, "Whoa hey, that looks kinda bad, maybe we should quit for today."

No, I'm good. I still have a long way to go and I won't get anywhere taking brakes." Chao made a fist and gave Dan a determined look, causing the man to tear up.

"That's my student! Go wash your hands up and put some bandages on them and we'll move on to the next step! Kicking the pillar!"

The master and student bowed to each other and Chao ran back to Sakura's house. "OWW! Tch," he grunted and whined as he scrubbed his knuckles under the water in the bathroom sink. After that he began to look for some bandages. He looked through the medicine cabinet but couldn't find any, so he crouched down and looked underneath the sink. He found toilet paper, cotton-balls, tampons 'gross', a box of tissues, and a pair of panties. "Wait, panties?" he picked up the misplaced undergarment and blushed deeply. It was a black lace thong with a see through front, and to make matters worse, they were about Sakura's size. Chao did his best to fight back a nose bleed as images of Sakura, on her knees, covering her breasts with her hands, and wearing only the pair of skimpy lingerie went through his teenage mind. He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts, "I mustn't think such things about senpai! She's much to sweet and innocent to ever where something like this." 'But, if not her then...'

"Nakashima-san?"

Chao jumped to his feet and slowly, fearfully, looked back. Standing behind him was Mrs. Kasugano, Sakura's mother with an almost saintly smile on her face.

"Are you looking for something?"

Chao hid the underwear behind him and tried to act like nothing happened. "Uh, No, nothing at all," he lied.

But Mrs. Kasugano noticed something behind him and grabbed it. When she looked at what the boy had tried to hide, her face turned slightly red, "Nakashima-san! Why would you have a pair of my panties?"

"Y-your panties?" an image flashed in his head and blood shot out of his nose, causing him to grab it and try to hold it shut. "I found them under the sink while I was trying to find bandages, I swear!"

She looked around and saw the contents of the medicine cabinet and sink all over the floor. "Oh, well then it's alright I suppose. Why do you need bandages?"

Chao showed her his hands causing her to gasp.

"Oh my! Come with me, I'll take care of that." she lead him to the kitchen and pulled a roll of bandages from a drawer. After she was done wrapping his hands and sent him on his way, she let out a sigh. "Teenage boys are a handful, I hope Kenta (Sakura's brother) is easier to deal with," but then she smiled, "But Tohru (Mr. Kasugano) was like that too once," she laughed to herself.  
><p>

Chao made it back to the river but Dan was nowhere to be found. After a while of searching, he gave up. He laid on his back in the grass and watched th clouds go by overhead. He started to nod off when a familiar laugh woke him up. "Senpai?" he sat up and looked up the hill towards the street.

There was Sakura walking with some other people. She was wearing a blue tracksuit and Chao couldn't help but think that she even made that look good. With her was a very tall black girl, with short, silver hair wearing a sailor uniform, a Japanese girl with ridiculously long, black hair that was tied up in a pony-tail, wearing a black t-shirt and red skirt, and a Japanese boy with short and spiky black hair, wearing a white gi with a black-belt, red undershirt, a yellow headband around his neck, and no shoes. They were all eating ice-cream and Sakura was walking beside the boy, laughing.

Chao narrowed his eyes.


End file.
